Toad
Toad 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Toad uses various items and power-uips from the Mario series for his moveset. His standard outfit is the Blue Toad, as seen in Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario 3D World. Toadette appears as a palette fighter. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack: 'Two pickaxe swings, followed by a rapid jab using a Chain Chomp. *'Forward Tilt: 'Swings a hammer forward. *'Up Tilt: 'Hits a ? Block. *'Down Tilt: 'Rolls forward. *'Dash Attack: 'Slams his pickaxe down several times, reminiscent of how Captain Toad uses it in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. *'Edge Attack: 'Slams his pickaxe down on the ground. *'Wake-Up Attack: 'Swings a Chain Chomp around. Grab *'Grab: 'Uses a Chain Chomp for a tether grab. *'Pummel: 'The Chain Chomp bites the opponent. *'Forward Throw: 'Chain Chomp throws the opponent in front of Toad. *'Back Throw: 'Chain Chomp throws the opponent behind Toad. *'Up Throw: 'Chain Chomp throws the opponent above Toad. *'Down Throw: 'Chain Chomp throws the opponent on the ground and bites them a few times. Aerials *'Neutral Air: 'Scratches as Cat Toad. *'Foward Air: 'Does a Cat Dive as Cat Toad. This is a stall-then-fall, but what makes it unique is that it is diagonal. *'Back Air: 'Swings his pickaxe behind him. *'Up Air: 'Swings his pickaxe upwards. *'Down Air: 'Comes crashing down for a stall-then-fall attack as Lucky Cat Toad in statue form. Smash Attacks *'Side Smash: 'Whips a Chain Chomp forward. This is very similar to Simon's forward smash, and like Simon's, it can be angled. *'Up Smash: 'Same as Peach's new up smash. *'Down Smash: 'Snaps a Chain Chomp forward and back, like Simon's down smash. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: ''Weird Mushroom - Toad throws a Weird Mushroom from Super Mario Maker forward a short distance, it disappears when it hits the ground. This will not damage opponents, but instead shrink them. If this hits a teammate, it will enlarge them instead. Toad can jump into his own Weird Mushrooms to enlarge himself. *'Side Special: Penguin Suit - ''Toad uses the Penguin Suit from New Super Mario Bros. Wii to dash forward. *'Up Special: ''Propeller Mushroom'' - Toad uses the Propeller Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros. Wii to propell himself into the air for a multi-hit attack. Like in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Toad can propell himself downward afterwards, but this cannot damage opponents. *'Down Special: 'Vegetable - ''Same as Peach's down special. *'Final Smash: '''Blorbs - ''Toad catches the Blorbs. He can roll around and jump, and anyone that touches him will be damaged. Newcomer Tagline ''Toad Is At Another Battlefield! Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation *Toad comes in through a Clear Pipe. Victory Poses Stats 'Weight: '''90 '''Walking Speed: '''1.205 '''Dashing Speed: '''1.864 Alternate Costumes Toad # ''Blue Toad. # Red Toad. # Yellow Toad. # Green Toad. # Pink Toad. # Inverse Blue Toad. # Blue Toad wearing glasses. # Blue Toad with the builder outfit from Super Mario Maker 2. Toadette # Standard # Red Toadette. # Yellow Toadette. # Green Toadette. # Based on Toadette's appearance from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. # Toadette with a headlamp. # Toadette wearing glasses. # Toadette with the builder outfit from Super Mario Maker 2. Category:Fighters Category:Mario universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Starter Fighters